Alternate Reality
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: Eden was like every normal Transfan...until the day she and three others were pulled into an alternate reality - one where Transformers were real. Now, on an epic adventure, they're trying to fit in while a few romantic interests pop up along the way.
1. Prologue

**This story shall only be updated on Mondays. It will not be updated any sooner unless I feel like you guys deserve a treat =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Reality<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is co-authored by: <strong>

**warriorkat21 and Vash (my sister)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not own Kayla, Megan, or Danni. I do, however, own the rest of the OCs unless otherwise stated.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's Motto: "We don't quit playing because we grow older, we grow older because we quit playing." – Unknown <strong>

**Megan's Motto: "I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like. I'm the kind that boys fantasize. I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like."**

**Eden's Motto: "To gain – something of equal value must be lost." – Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Danni's Motto: "****The most exciting phrase to hear in science, the one that heralds the most discoveries, is not Eureka! (I found it!) but 'That's funny...'" – Issac Asimov**

* * *

><p>Eden Fletcher always wanted to be able to say that she was a good child. She was a passive person who never really fought with anybody. She was the peacekeeper. She hated arguments, but when her temper flared she was right in the middle of the action. She kept her anger bottled up inside most of the time. In her entire life she only punched one person, and that was her ex-boyfriend. He had insulted her to her face, and she would not put up with such actions. Perhaps it was good she developed an extreme interest in a tough, full contact sport such as ice hockey. That way she could take her anger out on those who played against her and who were also used to such contact. Then, when arguments cropped up, she was too drained to be angry and settled for being a peacekeeper.<p>

Eden was the youngest out of two other sisters. She was twenty, almost twenty-one, years old and had short wavy red hair. Her hair, just barely long enough to pull back into a bun on the top of her head, was usually kept down. She had green-brown eyes – hazel as most people would say. She stood at around five feet six inches and, since she played a full contact sport, she weighed more than most girls her age. In a given season, she could weigh from a hundred and forty to a hundred and fifty pounds.

Her older sister's name was Danielle, but she was mostly called Danni, and she was twenty seven. Danni was a heaver woman – around a hundred and eighty and stood at around five foot four. Like Eden, Danni also had red hair, but over the years it had faded into a sort of brownish red color. Her eyes were a shade of light brown as well.

Eden found that life could be frustrating at times. Especially when she found herself in a situation where she couldn't say or do anything to make the situation better. The red haired girl knew for a fact that if she tried to say anything that was on her mind, people would twist her words and blow it out of proportion. Eden knew a lot of people who liked to argue with one another – friends and family members alike.

She didn't like to get involved with arguments when she knew they were a lost cause. Most of her time was spent barricaded into her room. She spent quite a bit of time on her computer to stay away. Her family wasn't really that bad, but Eden lived at home while attending university. They had so many petty arguments. The red headed girl loved to write so she spent the majority of her time writing fan stories. It was a productive way to pass the time, but her parents often told her that she was spending too much time doing nothing. She didn't care though she loved writing her stories and hearing from her favorite reviewer. They found out they were a lot alike, they both like the bots, and they were complete transfans. They always talked back and forth - from the stories they read to just random thoughts that popped up in their heads. They eventually shared information to keep in contact with each other.

Kayla Ave was her name; she was twenty two almost twenty three. She had short black hair, with bright blue tips, that she spiked. She sported hazel eyes as well, but hers were blue and green, they also changed to yellow if you made her mad. She was in between five foot three and five foot four. She was fiercely protective of her friends, and carried knives on her. She was the type of person that was blunt and not afraid to tell you how it is, but still goofy like a little kid. Her favorite motto was 'we don't quit playing because we grow older... we grow older because we quit playing'. She weighed from one seventy five to two hundred depending on what she was doing. She loved writing and reading fanfiction as well. She also had a transfan little sister named Megan who loved the Decepticons. She was five foot two and she had the same eyes Kayla had. She had long brown hair, and weighed about a hundred pounds. They lived about three states away from Eden, but promised one day at least Kayla would save up the money to come and visit.

Danni was a different story. Although she didn't write fanfiction, she read enough of it to understand Eden's stories. The two sisters had a lot in common. Their shared interest in anime, manga, and video games was a couple of examples. Danni and Eden often spent long hours together, laughing their asses off at something stupid.

When Eden was younger, she would lie awake at night until midnight, and when the clock struck twelve, she would wish that she would be pulled into some sort of parallel universe. She was always hoping and wishing that it was a universe that she was familiar with – one that belonged to an anime or a video game. The red headed girl wasn't really considering the consequences of being pulled into an alternate reality, but Eden was only thirteen at the time.

The girl once admitted that the reality she wanted to be pulled into the most should have been the easiest to travel to. It was almost identical to her reality, but it held one key difference. The reality she wanted to travel to harbored mechanical sentient beings known to humans as Transformers. The Transformers could live among humans disguised as various mechanical objects, but it was unlikely that they existed in Eden's home universe. They were in the center of media; there was a movie on DVD, another in the theaters, video games, cartoons, and an entire comic book series dedicated to them. Wouldn't it jeopardize their cover if the Transformers did, indeed, exist?

It wasn't until Eden turned fourteen that she stopped wishing altogether. The red headed girl realized that it was hopeless to wish. She had no way to travel to a different universe even if she wanted to. Human scientists didn't possess the technology to even peer into another reality and if they did…something could go wrong. Just think of the movie 'The Mist.' Something horrible like that could happen.

It wasn't until just recently that Eden started to talk about alternate realities with her older sister once again. The red haired girl was bored with her current way of life. College didn't resume until the fall, so Eden turned to Danni. They had been visiting old friends in their hometown and were on their way back to the city they currently lived in. Somehow, the conversation turned to alternate realities.

Of course, Danni was classified as a science buff, so she knew more about those kinds of sciences. Since she knew about those kinds of things, she explained about the downsides of inter-dimensional travel.

"It's kind of like Equivalent Exchange." Danni said, trying to explain it to her younger sister. The older sister was smart – she knew that FullMetal Alchemist was one of the red haired girl's favorite shows. Since she knew this, she used something Eden was interested in to explain the difficult concepts. She was successful. Eden understood that in order to travel to a different dimension, one would have to replace something with something else. If a person would travel there, then a person would have to replace them in their dimension.

The concept got Eden thinking. What could cause an inter-dimensional rift? Would an explosion of some sort work? Would it have to be big? No, Eden was too timid to create that sort of mayhem. But, she couldn't help thinking about the possibilities. She truly and absolutely wanted this to happen. She could have told her friend Kayla. She was sure she would do it, however she didn't want the mayhem that Kayla was sure to make in trying to find a way.

But, now that she was older, she knew about the dangers of inter-dimensional travel. She could be killed during the process, but even if that did occur, there was always a chance that either she landed in the wrong universe or their home universe could be destroyed. There was the very real possibility that inter-dimensional travel could distort nature.

Eden couldn't help but want to go to the Transformers universe. A day passed, then two, then a week, then a month. Eventually, the situation was forgotten and the two sisters went on with their lives, but that would soon change.

It would change their lives forever.


	2. The Rift

**Okay...I decided to update a little early. =) **

**Thanks to:**

**Rapidfeather - lol I'll try to update every monday for this story, but I have a lot of schoolwork coming up.**

**Rockubyebaby - Here's an update.**

**DarkRaven-Angel12 - I'm glad you like the story ^_^**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Here's the update. **

**Kimi-chan is a cat witch - why thank you =D**

**Autobot Xena - lol here's the first chapter. The one before this was the prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Rift**

* * *

><p><strong>"You mess with my comrades and you'll encounter a brush with death." - Thunderboomer<strong>

* * *

><p>Eden thought that the day was going to be relatively normal. Or, at least, as normal as any other day that she would have experienced. She might not have been like the rest of her peers, but, all odd traits aside, it was a normal day altogether. She got up, ate breakfast, and both fed and gave her cat the thyroid medicine she needed. The only thing she was extremely excited about was her fellow fanfiction author, Kayla, coming over to meet her in person for the first time. After introductions, they and Eden's sister, Danni, were going to see the new <em>Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen<em> movie showing that night at midnight.

The red headed girl was dressed in normal clothes – a pair of black jeans and a green graphic tee shirt with a dragon on it – and she had her black sandals and her Transformers sweatband on her wrist. The midnight showing wasn't that hard on her considering she had stayed up until midnight on several occasions as she wrote her fanfiction.

Eden finished unpacking the stuff she took with her to go see her friends in her hometown and smiled when she pulled out the complete Generation One Transformers box set. It had been a gift from her sister. The red haired girl paid her sister twenty bucks for it, but she was Danni's personal slave for about a week. Those were fun times.

Eden liked to read, too. She thought it was good for her mind, but today, for some reason, she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. Her eyes kept skimming over the same page in the book she was holding. Her mind drifted to the argument that Danni and their mother were having. Suddenly it was quiet in the house and Danni Instant Messaged her on the computer. It was time to leave for the movie.

It was growing darker outside, but we would still be able to see fairly well with the moon out. Eden lived where it got dark at about nine or so in the evening. The red haired teenager's hands were twitching and her heart was pounding with excitement. She couldn't wait for the movie! The first clips she even saw were from the Linkin Park music video, "New Divide". She thought it was such an awesome song.

Danni Instant Messaged Eden once again and the younger sister shut down the computer, but she felt bad leaving their mother home alone. Perhaps she could let off some steam while they were gone?

The drive to the movie theater was filled with weird music and laughter, but, then again, it always was when Eden and Danni were together. The two arrived at the theater and it was _awesome_. A passing stranger even complimented Eden on her wristband – it carried the Autobot's familiar red face. She also had one on her keys. Eden smirked, eyes glancing towards her sister's face. She knew that Danni was a Decepticon fan. Eden jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to see Kayla and Megan laughing at her. Kayla was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that said 'being sane sucks, because it stops all the fun' and blue jeans. She had a wristband and a necklace with the Autobot symbol on it. Megan was wearing a purple G1 Megatron shirt, with a Decepticon wristband, and black jeans.

"I thought Megan wasn't coming with you?" Eden asked. Last she heard Megan wasn't allowed to go.

"Yeah I thought she wasn't coming as well… she hid in my trunk, and as soon as I parked the car she jumped out and scared the shit out of me" Kayla said as she was glaring daggers at her sister. Megan just grinned, and shrugged.

"I wanted to come, so I came" she said still grinning.

"You're such a Decepticon." Kayla groaned.

"And you're such an Autobot, so what?" she said smirking.

Danni smirked calmly, watching the interaction between the two sisters. "I wouldn't call it a Decepticon action necessarily. It was more pirate than anything. 'Take what you want, give nothing back' and all that…" She stated smoothly before getting a slightly crazy look in her eyes. "Speaking of pirates, we need to see the new movie for that soon, too!"

"After the movie I'm going to have to call mom so she doesn't freak like the last time you ran off." Kayla groaned again, while Megan just rolled her eyes.

The movie was much better than the four imagined. It had many funny moments and it made the old sensation of longing flare up in Eden's body once again. She could tell that the other three, enjoyed the movie as much as she did. They were literally laughing their asses off. The man sitting next to Eden almost spat out his drink when Eden cried 'I _knew_ Cybertronians could fart!' Kayla ended up on the floor laughing with that comment.

They left the movie theater at around two thirty or three in the morning. Eden wasn't used to staying up that late, but, for some reason, the red haired girl felt totally alert. She found it to be weird. She could tell that her sister was as alert as she felt when Danni showed no signs of being tired. Then again, when she was you knew it. She slept like a rock anywhere she decided she needed sleep. And when she decided she didn't, she simply wouldn't. The roads were clear – there were literally no cars to be found, except Kayla's. The two sisters shared a glance before they started to make their way back to their house, with Kayla and Megan following in her car behind them.

In Kayla's car the other sisters were having similar feelings. There, Kayla barely noticed how much more she was alert because she was used to staying up all hours of the night. She was a proud night owl, but Megan was not and for her to be this alert was strange.

In Danni's car, it was a normal ride except for the weird tingling sensation that threatened to overwhelm the younger sister. It was like static electricity, but almost twice as potent.

"Danni, is your skin tingling as much as mine?" Eden questioned her older sister, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't understand why her skin was feeling that way.

"Yeah…damn, this is strange." She commented offhandedly as she pulled over into a deserted parking lot. Eden didn't know why she did, but she didn't question her sister at the moment. She got out, mindful of the black purse slung around her shoulder. She looked around the deserted parking lot feeling like something was going to happen. Kayla and Megan got out of the second car and walked up to the other two. Where were all the people? Surely there were _some_ people who worked the midnight shift? Eden's skin started to tingle even more as the air around them suddenly brightened.

Now, Danni and Kayla seemed to have no sense of self preservation. They started walking towards the light with an awed look on their face.

"Shit, guys! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The red and brown haired teenagers yelled at them, at the same time. The red head grabbing a hold of her the elder sister by her arm, and while the brown haired girl grabbed her elder sister by the arm. Eden's sister blinked for a couple of seconds before shrugging and batting her eyelashes at Eden, while Kayla never took her eyes off of it, she just shrugged.

"Its bright and shiny, I want to touch it." Kayla said with a goofy grin on her face.

"It was pretty. I wanted to touch the light." she innocently replied. "Maybe I could see Carol Ann." Danni kept a straight face for all of two seconds before dissolving into helpless giggles. "Seriously, though. I want to see where it leads."

God and these two were the older than her and Megan? The tingling on Eden's skin became worse, kind of like when your limbs fall asleep. It wasn't the funny tickling sensation…it's when if you don't wake it up it starts to hurt. Kayla started to rub her arms, and Megan seemed to shiver. Megan bent over and picked up a stick, and started walking towards the light. Kayla started snickering.

"Yes! Poke it with a stick… the universal way to figure something out!" Kayla laughed. Megan just grinned and threw the stick at the bright light, and it disappeared.

"What is it?" Eden questioned her older sister. She was the nerd of all things science. The younger sister, however, was not. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly the white light widened into a sort of hole. The red haired teenager stared at it and she could feel her eyes widening and her heart racing. Eden was smart enough to grab for her sister's purse and Kayla's belt loop, but what good was that going to do them if they all died? Megan ran back over to the others, and grabbed Kayla's arm.

"This is amazing! We're centuries away from any type of technology that could re-create anything similar to this!" Danni started to walk towards the hole in space, completely fascinated, and Eden's eyes widened in vague recognition.

"Holy shit… Is that a…is that a wormhole?" Eden shouted, calling for her sister, and friends. Danni nodded dumbly for a few seconds before her eyes widened and went back to normal. It probably didn't bother her for a second while the red haired teenager thought her heart was going to explode. Kayla just had a goofy grin on her face as she stared at it, slowly moving forward to stand next to Danni, while Megan seem to be attached to her older sisters arm.

"Indeed it is." Danni responded cheerfully as Eden's eyes widened. Kayla pulled out her phone and took a picture of the 'wormhole'.

"This is so awesome!" Kayla said excitedly.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" the red haired teenager questioned her sister while ignoring Kayla; the wind suddenly started picking up around them. Eden and Megan screamed as they ducked. Something flew over their heads through the wormhole! Something else flew after it, soaring over their heads. From what she could tell, they would at least be able to get through the hole safely.

"Let's go through it!" Danni and Kayla said at the same time with excitement. Eden's mouth hung open in surprise. There was no way that they were suggesting that they should go through a random wormhole that was ripping through the fabric of space. Then Eden's face changed to one of surprise. Perhaps this was what she was waiting for. This could be their chance. Someone on the other side of the wormhole made the initial contact – the worm hole was made by someone. The air viciously attacked their clothing and hair. Somehow, Eden felt her mind begin to tingle just like their body. It was very, very strange.

Eden's eyes snapped up to look for her sister. She was worried about her, but she was startled when something metallic shone through the wormhole. The wind was picking up debris and tossing them like trash. She saw it out of the corner of her mind – a thick tree branch was coming dangerously close to her sister and because of her cluelessness, since she was still staring intently at the metallic being on the other side of the wormhole – she didn't see it coming.

"Danielle! What the Hell are you doing? Move!" the red haired teenager exclaimed, pushing her out of the way. Unfortunately, she hit all three of them and the angle at which they were falling caused the gravitational pull of the wormhole to catch them. They were being pulled toward the widening hole. Her arm was being stretched as the colors lengthened around her. The color of the wormhole changed from black to a searing white, eventually breaking into several colors at once.

Eden grabbed onto Danni's hand, refusing to let go. When they returned to their new reality, she would be the only true family Eden had, and Kayla and Megan would be her only friends from her reality. Of course everyone else would be there, but they would be her alter family, and friends. Or perhaps they were going to a dimension where there was no family or other friends waiting for them. Eden hoped that they weren't throwing off the balance of the universe.

Suddenly, the red haired girl felt like she was being squeezed. All of the air was being pushed from her lungs. She had that happen before when a hockey player checked her into the boards at the wrong angle, but this was ten times worse. It wasn't fun. It started to hurt and black dots were starting to form in front of her eyes. She was aware that her sister was squeezing her hands, but she was too weak to squeeze back. She was barely aware of her friend and her friend's sister, with them.

As soon as it started the squeezing had passed and the two sisters were thrown on the hard concrete. Wheezing, Eden glanced around, noticing that it seemed like a reality that was similar to her own. They were just in a different place. A loud explosive noise caught Eden's attention and she looked up. The wormhole was closing! As it closed, she squeezed her eyes shut and she was pelted with hundreds of tiny rocks.

"Well _thank you_ Mr. Inter-dimensional-rift-of-stupidity for giving me a migraine!" Danni exclaimed, while the other siblings just chuckled. The two sisters sat up as she rubbed her head. The red haired girl looked around, noticing that each of them had a few scrapes and bruises – nothing too bad considering the four of them had just traveled through a dimensional rift. Eden looked over to the vehicle that would have been Danni's car to realize it was the same thing…but another car was parked next to it …and they were parked in a different parking lot.

One of the cars, the one who would have been Danni's car, was a white 2006 Ford Focus. It was exactly the same except for the fact that it had a little red face imprinted on its rear bumper. Eden's heart jumped into her throat. It was the same little red face that was on her sweatband – the Autobot insignia. The red haired girl's breathing quickened as she thought of the possibilities. Could they have managed to land in one of the Transformers universes? Were there Transformers in this universe? Was it just a person who was a fan of the cartoons and movies? It was then that she wondered where Kayla's car was. If Danni's car was there in her world, where was it here? She remembered that Kayla's car was a tan 2000 Nissan Sentra.

"Danni, are you okay?" She questioned. She gave her younger sister a look that said 'What do you expect?' Eden sighed, giving up and focusing more on the second vehicle. She whistled, wiping her red hair out of her face where it had fallen out of her bun. The car was a sleek White Nights EOS 1. It was black and white and out of the corner of her eye she spotted that little red face on the lowest part of its hood. What were the chances that there were _two_ fans here?

"What is that about?" She questioned herself as she ignored her moaning sister and friends. "Could they be…?" Eden heard a cry of despair. Gasping lightly, she turned around to see Kayla running over to her flipped over car. It must have been pulled in with them. Eden couldn't help but snicker lightly. Well, that explained what happened to the car.

"NO! COME ON! My luck can't be THAT bad! Not my baby!" Kayla screamed in frustration, while trying to push her car back over rather unsuccessfully. Megan was snickering at her. Her sister just turned and glared daggers at her.

"Shut up Megan" Kayla growled. Megan just shrugged and snickered some more until Kayla slapped her on the back of the head like that show NCIS, with the famous Gibbs slap. Megan started glaring daggers at her after that. Eden gave Danni the purse she had grabbed from her alter-dimensional car and smiled as she ripped open a package of pain killers.

"Oh my sweet, wonderful DRUGS!" she exclaimed, downing them without any water. Eden wasn't watching where she was pointing her sweatband and it just so happened that she was standing underneath a streetlight. Everyone could see it from that angle. Kayla's necklace glinted in the light as well, but it was Megan's shirt that caused the two cars to forego their alternative modes.

The night wasn't done pulling its surprises on the two sisters, and Eden's friends. The sound of churning gears met their ears as Eden twirled around, craning her head to look at the two towering figures. Correct that. There were two towering _metallic robots_ standing over them. Her dream had come true. They were Autobots.

"Holy cheese wiz," whispered Eden softly. "I know you." She continued as she began to back up. Well, she knew one of them. The other one was questionable. Now she had to ask herself the big question. Which universe were they in?

"Hey, Wheeljack, can you help a squishy out and flip my car back over?" Eden heard Kayla's voice call out, right before she heard a smack.

"Ow, you fragger, it was a legit question!" Kayla said while rubbing her head where Megan Gibbs slapped her.


	3. Venturing into the Unknown

**Right, so I'm updating early again. This might be 'cause I'm changing the day to Sundays where I update or it might be because I'm just a little bored lol. **

**Heres a chance for you guys to give me your best femme transformer names. I need five for a new story I'm working on, but I won't post it until after the new year. **

**The pairings are: Sunny/OC/Sides, Jazz/OC, Wheeljack/OC, Ratchet/OC, and Prowl/OC. I just need the names, no personalities or anything =)**

**Thanks to:**

**kellyviolinthebest - lol here's the update.**

**demon of my heart and mind - lol! You really want me to make Prowl glitch? Haha I shall do my best =3**

**rapidfeather - Yes. Yes it does XD**

**Transformersprincess - lol! I know right. The Gibbs slap is an awesome weapon.**

**Rockubyebaby - lol here's your more. XD**

**Autobot Xena - Well, we are squishy...and crunchy at the same time, but mostly squishy because of our flesh and organs. Megatron calls Sam a fleshling in the movie. It's mostly a play off of that. **

**AkanePandora - haha I'm glad you're loving it.**

**dreamer - Megan is around eighteen. Did we not put that in the story? lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Venturing into the Unknown**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Never do what your enemy expects you to do." – Wheeljack<strong>

* * *

><p>Eden couldn't help but whirl around in anger. Her eyebrow twitched and she stalked over, smacking her friend on the back of the head in another imitation of Gibbs.<p>

"OW! What the hell dude! Why am I getting slapped? It was just a question!" Kayla said indignantly

"Smart." She said in annoyance, "Real smart. Humans aren't supposed to know about them, remember?"

"Oh… My bad…" Kayla said before snickering at the obvious Optimus reference from the first movie.

Danni snickered a bit before sitting back to observe how the two interacted. Taking in the posture of the pure white Autobot she could tell he had quite a temper and a tendency to act like an asshole on more occasions than not. Honestly, she had no idea why they paired him to go on any sort of mission (main or personal) with Wheeljack unless he was the only one available. The older scientifically oriented girl slid her gaze to Wheeljack. This mech looked like a sweetheart, but he was caught in a profession that gathered more insults and misunderstandings than stinkbugs did just by existing. Being a mechanical engineer and an inventor in the R&D department at that, it's his job to invent things. It's practically mandatory that they explode because it's only then that Wheeljack can see if there's anything wrong with them that needs to be fixed. It's rare that NOTHING explodes – practically one in a million chance of it happening. Other non-science peons don't grasp the concept and insult him on a daily basis. She sighed a bit. Too bad he was already claimed… And her tastes leaned more towards certain tape deck Communications Officers and winged Mechs.

The red haired girl sighed and turned around. She looked up at the Autobots, heart pounding. They were beautiful in a way. They were tall and seemingly proud creatures. She knew that the EOS had been Wheeljack and she was totally starting to have a fangirl moment. Eden was dancing in place as she gazed up at the two mechs, seemingly not blinking. It was something she did when presented something new. She would analyze said thing until she had it memorized.

Eden glanced up at their faces, intensely curious. The white and grey Autobot's mouth was moving, but, of course, Wheeljack's mouth was covered so she couldn't see his mouth moving. The two Cybertronians seemed to be talking to each other in their native language. It was strangely soothing to the red haired girl. The language was composed of pretty mechanical whirrs and clicks, but it was in a pattern that the humans couldn't hope to understand. It was almost melodious and Eden had a feeling that if she listened to it long enough she would have fallen asleep to it.

Instead, she watched them. Perhaps their body language would let something slip.

The one that would have been Danni's car was completely gray and white. He – Eden was going out on a limb and guessed that he was a mech – was fairly tall with white protective armor hiding his protoform. She let out an almost inaudible sigh. The mysterious Autobot was plain. Who chooses completely white armor? She took a second look and looked at his face. He had a high forehead with a thin strip for his helm. He had extremely bright blue optics, the trademark of an Autobot, with a soft nose and a thin mouth. The only other color on him would be the insignia on the back of his thigh.

That was pretty sketchy.

Eden was getting annoyed with the unknown Autobot. He was yelling at Wheeljack in their unique language. Suddenly, he had the nerve to smack Wheeljack upside the head. 'Jack was kind of cute for a Cybertronian. It sounds kind of weird admitting this, but Eden had admitted being attracted to anime and video game characters. And they weren't even real. The red haired girl could feel a light blush coming to her face.

Wheeljack drew back like a wounded puppy. His eyebrow plates were furrowed and his hands were held defensively in front of his face. Eden's own features furrowed as she watched Wheeljack respond to the unknown Autobot's actions.

The red haired girl found herself smiling as her eyes scanned over the rest of his body. He looked good. She had always wanted to meet Wheeljack and, now that he was alive and sentient in front of her, she took the chance to look over his body. He was skinnier than the unknown Autobot and his chassis was black. The rest of his armor was a whitish grey color and his helm was a lighter shade of the whitish grey color. His mask had horizontal lines running across it and he had the two familiar fin shaped objects on either side of his head. They lit up in random intervals and flashed a pale blue color. He had a high forehead and a smooth nose, but Eden couldn't see his mouth because of the mask. She vaguely wondered what it would look like.

Danni stared at Eden for a moment, looking amused beyond words. "Eden, are you alright? You look like you're about to faint from joy at the sight of Wheeljack here. He's the only engineer I know of you can actually tolerate, much less LIKE."

"Oh hush up. You know for a fact that I adore the mech. He and Ratchet are my favorite Autobots, after all." She waved her hand and dismissing her sister's comment, ignoring the fact that her face had gone quite red.

Suddenly, the unknown mech smacked Wheeljack upside the head again. This made the red haired girl angry and she forgot about the whole humans-don't-know-about-Autobots deal. Eden picked up a decently sized rock and weighted it in her hand. It wasn't too heavy; it was the perfect weight so she could throw it a fair distance. What she was about to do was classified as extremely stupid, but Danni was probably rubbing off on her.

"Hey, asshole, over here!" she shouted, chucking the rock at the unknown Autobot's head. By pure luck, she managed to bean him in the middle of the forehead, right between the optics. The force of the throw caused the metal to dent. Kayla and Megan started laughing in the background.

The two Autobots stopped their heated argument and blinked owlishly. Well, it was more like the two of them shuttered their optics a few times. It was like the two had forgotten that the four humans were staring up at them. It was then that Wheeljack burst out in a random bout of laughter and the unknown Autobot glared down at her, absently rubbing the spot where the rock dented his helm. Wheeljack doubled over, laughter ringing through the small abandoned parking lot.

"Hey, you." She was lost for words. She had no idea what to call him. "Leave 'Jack alone. Whatever exploded wasn't his fault and it wasn't his fault that we were brought here."

The red haired girl crossed her arms to prove her point. It wasn't smart to threaten a mech nearly four times her size – probably a lot larger – but she had to. She hated when a person picked on someone smaller than them. Sometime during her mini-rant, Danni had started to laugh as well. Their laughter only intensified as the Autobot bent down to my level. Kayla moved to stand next to Eden, with her hands in her pocket.

"You bent my helm, fleshling." He growled before pointing to the dented armor on his forehead, "And how do you know Wheeljack's name?"

"Hm…I don't think I should tell you that right now." Eden sighed, "We need to speak to Optimus Prime."

Danni winked at Wheeljack before turning a thoughtful look at where the wormhole was. "Uh… Did you two manage to send something through before we got to the parking lot, because a lot of crap came through to this side of the wormhole aside from the four people you're looking at? Or is this something we're going to have to fix?"

"…Did you _not _see the giant pieces of metal flying over your head when we were staring at the wormhole?" Eden questioned her sister with a dumfounded expression. Then, she turned her attention back towards the mechs.

Perhaps saying that they needed to speak to Optimus wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say at the moment. The mech hissed down at her, armor flaring up so he looked more threatening. Kayla pulled out two knives, but kept them somewhat hidden. After all she was known for being over protective of her friends, but would she really take on the metal giants with only pocket knives? You bet your ass she will. She's crazy enough to try to.

"Tell us what you know, fleshling, or you shall feel the wrath of my cannons." The mech hissed. To tell you the truth, he actually reminded Eden of Ironhide. She was tired and she wanted to get some sleep. Not to mention that she wanted to get this whole problem figured out. She opened her mouth and more word vomit erupted.

"Y'know, you're kinda plain looking. For an advanced Cybertronian…you couldn't have chosen armor with, I dunno, a bit more color?" she asked, completely forgetting about the fact that she shouldn't have known about Cybertronians. The mech was enraged. Wheeljack was still snickering and Eden pretended to look over her nails as the unknown mech whipped out a pair of impressive cannons. They weren't quite as big as Ironhide's, though. The hum of them filled Eden's ears as she blew on her nails.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me to give a shit?" she innocently asked as one of the humming cannons was shoved into her face.

At this point Danni was practically bent over laughing. "Oh my god, they're so tiny. Are you like a Junior Weapons Specialist or something?" She straightened up. "Sorry, just used to bigger cannons if you get my drift. And it must be Hell to clean up your armor. White's a bitch because it attracts dirt like a magnet." She suddenly turns serious. "And you better lay off my friends, and Wheeljack counts because I've dubbed him a friend in the last five minutes, or I'll make your existence a living Pit."

"Get those away from my friend you ass-wipe." Kayla said before she jumped forward and used one of her knives to slice one of the lines in his right handed cannon. The white mech pulled back and growled at her. Kayla being Kayla just growled back, seeming not at all intimidated at the mech. This was when Wheeljack's eyebrow ridges furrowed as his optics narrowed. He stepped towards the humans and jerked the mech's cannon away.

"Thunderboomer!" he exclaimed, "You know we're not allowed to harm humans! It's against the Autobot code." Wheeljack exclaimed furiously.

"But that fleshie just sliced my line, I should be allowed to terminate her! Now my cannon is stuck" he growled the last part at Kayla. Obviously, the humans had at least one mech on their side. 'Jack tweaked something in Thunderboomer's arm, forcing the cannon to retract. Thunderboomer huffed and glared at his fellow Autobot before he jerked his arm away, muttering in their native tongue. He walked away and crossed his arms; turning his back on the black and white mech. Kayla put her knives back in her pocket.

"I apologize for his actions. Thunderboomer has problems handling his anger." He said, "But I must say that I'm curious as to how you know of me." He cocked his head to the side before kneeling down in front of Eden and the others. She shifted her eyes before sighing.

"We can't really explain. We have to talk to Optimus first." Eden said with a slight smile, "But we can promise that we're not Decepticons – okay, despite Megan's shirt and other stuff, she's not a Decepticon."

"Shit happens." Danni said with a shrug, while Megan snickered. The red haired girl laughed, knowing right now that her sister's meds would be kicking in right about now. The black and white mech sent Eden a questioning look as she yawned.

"So… Jack could you flip my car back over?" Kayla asked.

"Why do you want me to flip your vehicle?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't think the big sparkling over there is going to flip it for me… you know since I broke his toy." Kayla said with a grin. Jack nodded and walked over the little Nissan, and gently set it back on its four wheels. Kayla got into her car and somehow the car still started up, even though barely.

"YES! It still works!" Kayla fist pumped. She then looked at the mechs. "I'm going to follow you two… I refuse to leave my baby here… hey can you guys use the signal for the CB radio? I could talk to you through it on the way there" she grinned. The two Autobots shared a wary look, but nodded before they transformed.

It was the epitome of awesome.

It was awesomesauce.

When they were finished, they opened their doors for the other girls to use. They all looked at each other before they squealed.

"I call 'Jack!" Eden exclaimed, rushing to the door on his driver's side.

"Bitch! You leave me with this big baby? I should shoot you." Danni yelled at her, but the red haired girl just laughed, repositioning her purse so that Wheeljack wouldn't be uncomfortable. The seatbelt slid protectively around Eden as he slammed her door shut – the other was still open for anyone else. Megan shrugged, and turned and got into the abused Nissan with her sister.

"You are not upset that the larger femme called you a bitch?" Wheeljack questioned in a curious voice.

"Nope." Eden said, "We joke like that a lot. She's jus jealous 'cause you're awesome." She teased. The interior of the car heated up a little bit. It was then that Eden realized that the Autobot was blushing.

"I _can_ hear you guys." Danni's voice echoed through Wheeljack's interior via the speakers. It was then that Eden realized something. The Autobots didn't know their names.

"Oh, uh, sorry. My name is Eden Andrews." The red haired girl said with a light blush.

"I'm Danni Andrews, Eden's big sis." Danni said, yawning again.

"And I am Kayla Ave… Eden's friend." Kayla said with a grin, in her voice.

"I am Megan Ave… Kayla's sister." Megan stated in a bored voice. Eden yawned then glanced at the clock on Wheeljack's dashboard, frowning when she realized how late it was.

"You two should get some recharge." Came Wheeljack's softer voice. They pulled onto the road and started their journey. "We have a long drive ahead of us. If you want to meet with Optimus you'll have to come with us to the base. If you two in the drone need any assistants at all, let one of us know." He informed them. Eden briefly wondered if he was in some sort of trouble because of the explosion.

"Okay." She said, "Whatever you say, 'Jack." This was the last thing Eden remembered before falling asleep.

When she woke up, fortunately not drooling all over one of her favorite Autobot's seats, she struck up a conversation.

"What were you working on that drew us to this reality?" she asked, scratching herself on the back of the neck. She did that without thinking a lot. Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds and the red haired girl wondered if she had offended him or not.

"I was working on something that would help my people." He said in a soft voice, "I was not expecting the explosion to be of that magnitude. I apologize for drawing you into this reality."

Eden sat up with a concerned expression on her face. "No, it's okay. Like I said, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." She continued, "Sure, you make things explode a lot, but at least you've never burned yourself on a Bunsen burner that wasn't even turned on." She was trying to cheer up the inventor, but he remained silent. She sighed and patted his steering wheel.

"Look, 'Jack, it takes guts to do something." She started in a serious voice, "It takes talent to do something good and it takes practice to perfect something. But, above all, it takes courage to admit that you make mistakes. I bet that, despite your little mishaps, you've made some pretty awesome things." The red haired girl gently said. She was a writer, but some of her old friends told her that she had a certain way with words.

Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride but it was alright with Eden. Silence could be golden, but it depended on who you were sharing it with. The two Autobots came up to a rocky outcrop with pieces of metal sticking from it. The pieces were way too large to be considered shrapnel. This must have been the entrance of the base – it didn't look like Hoover Dam, though. Eden was confused. She heard someone yelling, she turned to find Kayla yelling at her car which apparently decided to die right there.

The door to the White Night opened and Eden stepped outside. A thump was heard behind her and the younger sister realized that Danni had hit her head on Thunderboomer's frame with a mumbled "When did you get there?" While she was withholding her laughter, Kayla and Megan however saw no reason too and where laughing their butts off. Eden just turned, concentrating on the rocky outcropping around them. A panel slid from the outcropping and Wheeljack punched in a few numbers. It was weird since Eden hadn't realized he transformed. The voice indicators he had flashed as he sighed. It brought back the thought that the black and white mech may be in some sort of trouble for bringing the humans into the reality.

"Welcome back, Wheeljack." An automated voice greeted them. The wall in front of us disappeared and Eden flinched. She looked up at the transformed mech with wide eyes and a surprised face.

"A hologram?" Danni asked, staring at the equipment within the archway.

"Yeah. Good old 'Jack made it." Thunderboomer said, transforming as well. The red haired girl beamed up at the white and black White Night.

"See? You can make cool things that don't explode." Eden said, smiling up at him with kindness in her eyes. Thunderboomer put his hand down next to the girl. She looked up at Wheeljack to see the metal around his optics crinkling. He put his hand down as well – she now had a choice. The red haired girl ignored the focus – he probably didn't care in the first place – and hopped onto the inventor's hand.

"Gee, thanks. Leave me with the cranky-ass why don't you?" Danni commented, stepping into Thunderboomer's hand. Both of them were transferred to their shoulders, sitting comfortably on the metal. Eden turned around to see Kayla and what looked like a forced Megan pushing her car inside the doors.

"What? I said I wasn't going to leave it … plus how good would a secret base be if a car sat right outside it" Kayla said, when everyone turned to look at the sisters pushing the car inside. Once the car was inside and the doors closed. Thunderboomer lowered his hands for the sister to get on. Megan jumped into his hand while Kayla looked at Thunderboomer.

"I just wanted to say sorry for breaking your gun… if it's any consolation; I think those cannons are awesome." She said as she got onto his hand. Then she face palmed at how dirty the comment sounded, but wisely said nothing more, knowing she would dig her grave deeper with her gutter mind. Thunderboomer just stared at her for a few moments before nodding, he obviously didn't catch the joke but Megan did. She was quietly snickering.

"Where are we going?" Eden's sister asked, poking her ride in the helm. He irritably swatted at her but she just laughed and continued poking him.

"Inside. Duh." The red haired girl replied before either of the mechs could, leaning over to stare at her. Kayla was snickering at the remark. They started to go inside, but the black and white mech Eden was sitting on fell behind.

"Eden?" Wheeljack asked, turning his head to the side so she could see his face. She made a little gesture, prompting him to continue.

"What you said about the talent, practice, and courage…thanks." He said, crinkling the metal around his eyes again. He was smiling!

"You're welcome." She said and it was then that they wandered into the unknown.


	4. Meeting Optimus Prime

**Rockubyebaby - I like that name! I'm not going to use it for the epic story for the G1 remake, but...I will use it for the epic Optimus Prime story that I'm planning on writing, if that's alright with you. ^_^**

**Autobot Xena - um, I will say that Moonracer is an actual femme Autobot. She's under Elita-1's command. I do like the other names, though =D Thank you.**

**Vivian Hale - Haha, my first TF story was a Ratchet/OC story. ^_^ Wow, time flies... A Spark's Desire is an eventual Sunny/OC/Sides story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Meeting Optimus Prime**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." <strong>**- Optimus Prime**

* * *

><p>As the large Autobots were walking down the equally large hallway with their newfound human companions, Wheeljack couldn't help but to let his processor wander. He actually found it comforting to have the red haired girl on his shoulder. Normally, none of his new companions would approach him due to the rumors the other Autobots spread around. Eden didn't care and that meant a lot to the accident prone engineer. He glanced down at her every so often, enjoying the feel of her gentle hands on his armor plating, but he also noted that the palms of her hands were rough and slightly calloused, meaning she was used to hard work.<p>

The engineer was biting his lip components behind his mask as his thoughts returned to their first meeting. Eden and the others were such unique creatures. Sure, Wheeljack had met plenty of humans, but they didn't know he was an Autobot near instantly. Sam, Mikaela, newly promoted Major Lennox and his team, and Mr. Simmons knew. The Secretary of Defense was one who knew as well.

So how was it that these four knew what the Autobots were? They were from an alternate reality for Primus' sake! Eventually, everyone stopped outside of an old storage room that was turned into Optimus Prime's office, waiting for the leader to give them the okay to enter. Admittance would most likely take a while since Optimus Prime was in a meeting with Prowl, the head tactician, and Red Alert, the head of security. Since it was going to be a while, the engineer decided to reach through his memory banks and think about what had happened so far. He vented lightly and accessed the memory files for the pasty forty-eight hours.

_It was an amazing discovery, really. Wheeljack's invention was able to send probes into an alternate dimension, but it was for a price. The invention took quite a lot of power to work correctly. The machine itself, however, took hardly any time to build. The hard part came when the engineer had to speculate which dimension he was looking into, and if visual contact could be established he had to determine whether or not there was going to be possible side effects. _

_Optimus Prime almost wouldn't let him instigate the plans for the invention due to the fact that Wheeljack had a history of explosions. This was a dangerous experiment, but the engineer knew what he was doing. Although he knew that Optimus' words held truth, his engineer's instincts and programming took over. _

_Wheeljack begged the Autobot leader to let him lead the project. They were, after all, using the invention plans he had created to look for a source of energy. The Autobots were looking for something, anything, to turn into Energon. It took a while, but Optimus eventually gave in and assigned the eager engineer as team leader. Ratchet, Wheeljack's best friend and the Chief Medical Officer, and Perceptor, another good friend specializing in the R&D aspect of things in the Science Division, were assigned to the team as well._

_All was going according to plan until it was time to actually test the machine. There were far too many mechs who wanted to go with them to test out the invention. Wheeljack was normally a pretty laid back mech, but he eventually got fed up with all of the arguing. He grabbed the nearest mech, who turned out to be Thunderboomer. Thunderboomer was the base's resident Junior Weapons Specialist. Thunderboomer protested at first, but when he found out where the two were going he became pretty excited. Wheeljack was ecstatic, but he knew that when they returned to the base they would be in a heap of slag. The engineer stole the invention from his lab, and the two drove half a day's time away from the base intending to activate the transporter in a secluded area late at night._

_Eventually, the two of them made it to an abandoned parking lot. It was an ideal place to set off the experiment. Wheeljack was excited to be working with something as powerful as the transporter. He hoped that nothing happened to it during the drive, as the roads were pretty horribly maintained in this area. Thunderboomer watched as Wheeljack activated the machine, but both drew back in surprise as a piece of the wiring started to spark. Both of the initial probes made it through – they were designed to break apart into two parts each – but then the wormhole widened to where the two mechs could see through it._

_That was **not** supposed to happen, but Wheeljack couldn't deny that his inner scientist was both intrigued and a little excited._

_There were four femmes standing on the other side of the wormhole and the wind was blowing furiously on the other side. Their hair was flying wildly around their faces as they stared at the mechs with awe and curiosity. From what he could tell, one of them was wearing a Decepticon shirt! _

_The darker red headed female pushed the larger one out of the way of a large branch. The two got caught in the vortex of the wormhole, accidentally catching the other two in the wormhole as well. They popped out on the other side, the mechs' side, and Wheeljack could feel his intakes quickening. This was definitely **not** supposed to happen, however Perceptor would be overjoyed when he found out his hypothesis is correct…_

**_:Wheeljack to Thunderboomer: _**_Wheeljack sent a message to the Junior Weapons Specialist._

**_:What, Wheeljack?: _**_he replied in an irritated voice. Thunderboomer had a temper almost as bad as Sunstreaker._

**_:Look at the taller redhead's wristband. That is an Autobot symbol, is it not?: _**_Wheeljack asked him through their internal systems. Thunderboomer let out a surprised noise, transforming into his bipedal mode. Wheeljack followed suit and the two Cybertronians continued their conversation aloud. It was alright, of course, because the four human femmes could not understand Cybertronian._

_"**An Autobot symbol? How could she get one of those?**" Thunderboomer questioned in a series of chirps and whirrs. His optics let out a small whirr as they focused on her wristband. He then growled as he focused on the femme wearing the Decepticon shirt. Why would anyone be willing to wear a Decepticon shirt?_

_"**I think we are in trouble.**" Wheeljack whispered, gazing to the tiny females. The skinny red headed girl had captured Wheeljack's attention and that was a feat in itself. She piqued his curiosity. _

_"**No, you're in trouble!**_" _the Junior Weapon Specialist growled, smacking Wheeljack upside the helm. No, it didn't hurt, but the mech saw the little femme's eyebrows furrowed. She was listening to them? Could she understand them?_

_"**Are you listening to me?**" Thunderboomer growled again as he smacked Wheeljack upside the head. This time, it left a scuff mark. Several things happened at once and, after a brief misunderstanding and quick introductions, everyone was on the way back to the Autobot's base. The humans needed to get back to the base. Eventually, Eden went to sleep and that was when Wheeljack concentrated on contacting Optimus Prime._

**_:Wheeljack to Optimus Prime.: _**_The engineer opened a private communications channel with our leader. He hoped that their leader wasn't too terribly mad at that._

**_:Optimus Prime, here. Prepare to explain your situation to me, Wheeljack.: _**_Optimus replied in a stern tone. Wheeljack internally winced, glad that he had opened a private channel or Prime's powerful voice would have woken his sleeping passenger._

**_:I… I apologize that I stole the dimensional probe, but everyone was making such a big deal about it. Everyone was being too indecisive, so I took matters into my own hands.: _**_Wheeljack explained his situation to the best of his abilities. The leader's voice seemed understanding, but it was like Optimus could tell that something unusual was going on._

**_:Wheeljack, I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything.: _**_Optimus said in a gentle tone. Again, his voice did not sound angry. It was merely inquisitive._

**_:Well… The probes were a success, but four human femmes were pulled from their dimension in exchange. I was trying to aim for something non organic, but I failed. It does, however, support Perceptor's hypothesis of Universal Balance.: _**_the engineer explained to Optimus._

**_:Very well. Bring them to me when you reach the base. Then, we will discuss the terms of your punishment.: _**_Optimus said in a sterner voice. Wheeljack sighed, a little scared of what Prime had in store for him._

**_:Right, Optimus. Wheeljack out.: _**_and on that note, Wheeljack ended communications with the Autobot leader. _

Wheeljack was brought out of his memories as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, optics narrowing as he was face to face with the Autobot tactician, Prowl.

"Optimus wishes to speak with you, now." The mech disguised as a state trooper said. He nodded his head at the new femmes before retreating back into the room. Eden glanced down at Wheeljack's face, a worried frown stretching across hers as the other Autobot retreated into Optimus' office.

Eden almost lost her balance as Wheeljack turned around, but his hand was quick in steadying her.

"So, I'm guessing Optimus wants to meet us, now? Is he going to punish you guys, too?" the red haired girl questioned in a worried tone. Wheeljack just shook his head, the fins on either side of his head lighting up as he vented. The door we went through led to another hallway lined in concrete, but Eden hardly paid attention. Instead, she focused on hanging onto the metal armor protecting the engineer's shoulder. Several questions were running through her mind at once.

"Wheeljack, who is that?" she questioned in a soft tone. She had several suspicions on who it could be, but she wanted to make sure she was correct. She was trying to be discrete and she had no idea if she was succeeding, but the engineer humored her.

"His name is Prowl. He is the Autobot's Head Tactician." The inventor whispered back to her. Eden gasped in an excited manner.

"He actually doesn't look like he's got a metal pole shoved up his aft." She giggled as she swung her legs, careful not to accidentally kick his metal. She grinned up at Wheeljack, who made some sort of strange noise – it sounded like he was trying not to snicker – and Prowl glanced back at them.

"That is highly illogical and altogether impossible. A metal pole would disrupt my internal systems." He said with a stoic tone. Kayla and Megan were snickering as quietly as they could in the background while Danni mumbled from where she was draped over Thunderboomer's shoulder like a lazy cat, "He's not THAT bad – just a strict rule follower." Eden opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a very deep voice.

"Good afternoon Wheeljack, Thunderboomer. Welcome to the Autobot base, misses." Eden jerked her head to look at the deep voiced mech.

"HI!" Kayla waved her hand at Optimus like an idiot. Optimus just nodded at her.

"Oh my God…" She breathed, staring at the one and only Optimus Prime. He had looked enormous on the big screen, but in person… He was much larger than he seemed. His chest was broad and the flames that coated his royal blue frame almost glowed from the florescent lights. His optics were a bright and gentle blue as he looked at the femmes. He sat in an Autobot sized chair and his elbows were placed on the equally enormous desk placed in front of him.

"You…are one huge mech, dude." Eden breathed out, waving her arms around her head for emphasis.

Danni, however, was staring up at him with a bored expression as she was still half doped up by her migraine medication. She twirled her necklace with its silver Decepticon symbol absentmindedly, pulling a TOTALLY random question out of the ether. "Do Blaster and Soundwave still have that rivalry going on? I'm just curious."

Eden glared at her sister, absently digging her fingers into Wheeljack's sensitive armor. "Dude! What a way to great a leader, reject." It was then that Eden heard whispering in the background before hearing a loud smack. She turned to see Megan rubbing the back of her head while glaring at Kayla.

"Where the hell did you get a huge ass desk like this?" Kayla asked before getting smacked by Megan yet again. Kayla looked at her sister before she started to snicker. Danni grinned and looked at Optimus, "That is also a very good question! Is it built from scratch?"

"I dunno. It looks more like it used to be an old cargo container." Eden replied despite the fact that Danni had posed the question to Optimus.

"The desk was a gift from NEST. I do not know if it was made from scratch." Optimus replied in a hesitant tone. His attention was turned back to the other pair of girls when he heard yet another loud slapping noise.

"Dude! We have such a lovely sisterly friendship don't we?" Kayla asked before getting into a playful slap fight with Megan. The mechs where looking and Kayla and Megan, and it looked like everyone had no idea what to think. Or they were wondering if all Earth femmes were like this, or perhaps these four escaped from a mental institution on this planet's alternate reality. Well except for Prowl's stoic face, but that was to be expected.

"You don't seem frightened of us." Prowl stated as he stared down at the femmes, while ignoring Kayla's comment. Danni and Eden shared a glance before they smiled. Kayla and Megan stopped slap fighting and started paying attention with a serious expression.

"Well, so much weird shit has been going on. Not much will surprise us." Danni said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm this group's eccentric scientist. It's like I'm expected to act at least 75% insane on a daily basis, so I have an excuse to act abnormal." This caused Prowl's facial plates to darken and Wheeljack's engine to rumble in protest.

"Plus… We already know about the Autobots and Decepticons. We know about a lot of you…although I didn't expect Prowl to be here." Eden said with a frown, "And I had no idea who Thunderboomer was until we met him."

Optimus and Prowl looked down at the femmes in surprise. It was then that Thunderboomer and Wheeljack transferred all four of them to the large tabletop.

"So you all know what my name is?" Optimus questioned in a surprised voice.

"Yes." Danni and Megan said in a bored manner. "You're still not better than a certain someone, though." Danni said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Eden hissed. "Shit, are you _trying_ to get us killed? We don't want them to know you like them!" she then turned to Optimus, who had narrowed his optics.

"You're Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Eden and Kayla said at the same time. Kayla had a huge grin.

"Autobots are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. You fight against the Decepticons." Eden finished in a quiet voice. The four mechs vented hard in surprise while Optimus reared back.

"How do you know of this?" the tactician questioned, narrowing his optics. Eden shrugged and hesitated to answer.

"We need to know you four aren't a threat to us." Optimus commented, blinking at them. His optics still held their gentle glow, but they held a slight warning to them.

"Really… How the hell would we be a threat to you guys? Well, I could be one if you mess with my family and friends." Kayla rambled then trailed off. Prowl glared at her but like everyone else he ignored her comment.

Danni blinked and looked at Optimus and Prowl before stating bluntly, "Television." She continued to look at the nonplussed expressions of the two mechs and ignored possible groans beside and behind her. "What's with the groans? They wanted to know."

"Well… okay." Eden sighed. "You know we come from a different universe. Well, in our universe…there was a show created in the 1980s about two warring factions of robots. They lived on the planet Cybertron. Other than the cartoons, there were toys and comics. There wasn't one set universe, either. There were several continuations and 'what ifs' if you will. There were even video games." She said, pausing to give Optimus and the others time to absorb the information.

They looked unsettled, but what could the humans do?

"In 2007 there was a live action movie made about the Autobots and the Decepticons. It focused on the Allspark and how it was found on Earth. You," she motioned towards Optimus, "And Megatron had a big epic battle in the end and…" she trailed off, not knowing if she wanted to mention the death of Jazz. She knew if she did, Kayla wouldn't be happy. She hated when others would remind her that Jazz was dead because he was one of her favorites. Optimus stared down at her with a piercing gaze and she knew she had to say it. "And we also know about the death of Jazz." Eden said solemnly and turned to glance at Kayla, who went ridged and looked away. It was almost as if to blink away tears so no one would see them.

The four Autobots stiffened and stared down at us with hard expressions. It was then that Eden thought of something. This place definitely didn't look like Diego Garcia…so then what year was it?

"Um, what year is it?"

"The current year is 2008." The four girl's eyes widened. So they had gone through the wormhole and gone back in time?

"Oh my god…" Eden whispered to herself. What if that meant that the Autobots with them now – Prowl, Thunderboomer – the Autobots who weren't in the first film in their reality actually died before the second film was released in 2009?

Danni glances at Eden. "Hey sis, don't freak out. This is different from home. Things branch out and are different in large ways and sometimes small ones. They don't have to be the same. Relax a bit."

"Yeah, but… What if something bad _does _happen? How are we going to prevent it?" Danni's response was cut off by Kayla's loud voice.

"Dude! Does that mean I'm younger?" Kayla asked. Megan Gibbs slapped her again.

"Dude! It was an honest question!" Kayla said indignantly while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Optimus, you have to know something. I know this is hard to take in, but after the first movie…there was a sequel set in place during 2009." Eden said with wide eyes. Kayla walked over to Eden.

"Do you think it's a wise idea to tell them everything? We might change something that shouldn't be changed." Kayla whispered to her. Optimus' optics hardened and he leaned forward.

"Tell me everything you know about this first movie and these cartoons. Perhaps in your universe they were different, but here they may be parallel." He said in a soft tone, "The information you four hold may save a lot of Autobot lives."

It was then that Prowl's optics zeroed in on Megan's shirt. Megan blinked and crossed her arms.

"Take a picture it might last longer." Megan said. She blinked for a second before she stared hard at Prowl. "Never mind don't take a picture of me. If you do I'm going to start calling you a Cho-mo." she growled at the mech. Kayla started laughing her butt off next to her sister.

"Why are you wearing the Decepticon insignia?" he questioned in a hard tone. Everyone looked at Megan and Eden began to laugh in a nervous manner.

"I have a Decepticon insignia, too." Danni holds up the chain around her neck with the metal Decepticon insignia.

"They're not Decepticons…Megan's just a fan of Megatron? And Danni loves Soundwave." she laughed nervously. Prowl's facial plates scrunched up as he tried to compute her statement.

Danni stared at Eden. "… You just had to tell everyone who my crush was. I'm wounded."

"So? You told everyone about Wheeljack." Eden blushed, "And he's like right behind us!"

"That…is highly illogical." He said before his optics shorted out and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Optimus vented as everyone else laughed. He shook his head and smiled.

"OH MY GAWD! He really does glitch with illogical stuff!" Kayla said laughing her butt off. Megan looked at her sister and smirked. She knew her older sister was going to glitch Prowl every chance she got. She couldn't wait because she knew she would be included when her sister started messing with his head. She almost felt sorry for him.

Danni was actually frowning rather severely at the situation. "I really don't approve of you two setting off his glitch on purpose. I know for a fact I'll probably do it just by being me since Eden calls me a 'Well of Illogic' all the time. Still, I've always had to wonder if rebooting from his glitch and Red Alert dealing with his feels something like my migraines. Like your head's being split open as slowly as possible by a jackhammer or rusty knife. It doesn't feel right to do it on purpose."

"I don't think that'll stop them, Danni." Eden replied with a slight smile.

"Perhaps we should wait until Prowl has been fixed before you tell us your story. I believe the Secretary would be interested as well." Optimus stated.

"HEY! Get off of me!" everyone looked over to see a disgruntled Thunderboomer glaring at something on the floor. That's when she noticed Megan and Kayla were missing from the table. Everyone look at the floor in time for Megan and Kayla to poke Prowl on the forehead. Kayla proceeded to whisper something to Megan that caused her to smirk. Kayla pulled out two permanent markers out of her pocket, and handed one to Megan. Before anyone could stop them, they started drawing on his face. Optimus just vented; he realized these two would be trouble makers, like the twins. He almost hoped to Primus that they would never meet the twins.

Danni sighed, "At least give him a monocle. It'll make him look distinguished."

"And do one of those twisty French mustaches!" Eden chimed in.


	5. Author's Note

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
